Longing
by Disappearing Boy
Summary: Trinity desperately wants to tell Neo how she feels about him. Takes place during the first movie.


Trinity sat alone in the mess hall, a bowl of mush in front of her. She ran a spoon through the bowl absentmindedly, not really hungry but knowing that she had to eat. The "single celled protein" food had tasted even worse to her recently, as if she was just noticing its blandness for the first time in however many years she had been on this ship. In fact, all of her senses had been heightened recently. And she knew why. It was because of him.

Ever since Morpheus had proclaimed to them that he'd found "the One", she had been on edge. And after she finally met him for herself, it seemed that she couldn't stop thinking about him. Being so close, yet unable to touch him and unable to articulate her feelings... it was agony. He seemed oblivious to her internal struggles. But how could he not hear her heart beating so loudly while he was near her? Surely, he did.

Trinity was really annoyed at herself. All her life, she'd been in complete control of her emotions. And then one day, this man came along and made her weak in the knees without even trying. She sighed; just thinking about him made her exhausted. She pushed the bowl away, laid her head on the table, and closed her eyes. Just for a moment...

"Trinity?"

She sat up quickly, startled. Neo was standing before her. "Hey," she said.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

He nodded. "Me, too. I've been training for hours, and it's so exhausting. How did you ever get through it?"

"You wouldn't be here if you couldn't do the work," she said.

"Well, I hope so." He got himself a bowl of food and sat down across from her.

They were silent for a few minutes, with him eating and her watching him. He finished and looked up at her. Trinity tried to will herself to speak.

"Um, Neo?"

"Yes?"

"I want to tell you that..." She hesitated. "... that you're doing a great job so far." Inwardly, she cringed.

"Thanks."

"I mean," she continued, "you're doing a great job handling the pressure. I can't imagine how it must feel when you're supposed to be the savior of the world."

"I appreciate that, Trinity," he replied. "Thank you. You've been very supportive of me."

"I had a tough time adjusting when I first got here. I know what it's like."

"Well, everyone does. But you're the only one who's been so nice."

She looked down, embarrassed.

He chuckled. "I'm serious." She looked back up at him, and his eyes were twinkling. Trinity could have sworn that there were sparks between them.

"I can't stand it, though," Neo said after a short silence.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"This." He pointed between them both. "Being so close to you but not touching you. It's killing me."

Trinity's mouth fell open. It was like he had read her mind.

"You feel something, too," he said. "Don't you?"

She took a deep breath. "Yes."

He stood up and walked over to her side of the table, and she stood also.

"Neo..." Her words were cut off as he grabbed her face and plunged his lips down on hers. For a second, she was too surprised to react, but she soon relaxed into him and returned the kiss. He clutched her hips tightly against his. She felt his excitement against her belly, and liquid started to pool between her thighs.

As they continued to make out, Neo deftly unbuckled her belt. And before she knew what was happening, he had pushed her back onto the table. He didn't say anything but just pulled off her boots and pants. Then, he pushed his own pants down, releasing his manhood, erect and pulsing. He stepped forward and lifted her long, shapely legs up and over his shoulders. At that moment, she felt more exposed, more vulnerable, and more turned on than she had ever been in her entire life.

"Are you ready, Trinity?"

She nodded, and with one thrust of his hips, he made them one. She gasped at the sensation. It had been a long time since she'd felt this. Finally, he was hers.

"Amazing," he muttered. "So tight, so wet." He moved slowly at first but built up speed quickly and started fucking her harder and harder.

Trinity whimpered helplessly below him. He was so deep inside her and hitting all the right spots. "Neo," she groaned.

"Come for me, baby."

With a desperate cry, she climaxed, thrashing around while he held her legs to keep her on the table. Her orgasm soon pushed him over the edge, as well, and she felt his warm seed fill her as he shuddered weakly.

As they came down from their highs, Neo dropped her legs and collapsed on top of her. She held him close, reveling in the post-coital bliss. He then lifted his head and kissed her gently. When they broke apart, Trinity smiled at him. She felt a new strength within her that she had never possessed before.

"I love you, Neo," she whispered.

"Hello? Trinity?"

She woke and sat up, startled. It was Mouse. "Oh, hi." She looked around and realized that she was seated on the bench. Neo was nowhere in sight.

"Tired, huh?"

"Yeah." She struggled to compose herself. "Mouse, have you seen Neo?"

"I think he's still training with Morpheus."

It was all just a dream. Shit.

Mouse looked at her strangely. "Are you all right, Trinity? Your cheeks are flushed."

"... I'm fine," she said.

"Well, OK."

Trinity sighed. She laid her head back down on the table and quickly wiped her tears away.

**fin**


End file.
